There is a particular kind of jewelry called bangles, which can be described as bracelets made of a ring of metal such as gold or gold plated alloy. Bangles generally consist of two ornamental roughly identical semi-circular gold-plated metallic rings. The rings snap together at one end and are hinged together at another end by means of a hinge or joint. The snap element opens and closes and snaps together at one end of each semi-circular ring.